


We're not sister wives

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Annoyed Felicity, Comforting Oliver, F/M, Jealous Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: So this is based off of how I think Felicity was feeling in episode 16 of Season 6 (in Arrow)





	We're not sister wives

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! :)

Nyssa and Thea had left to go get the information regarding the map, while Roy and Diggle had gone to grab some food, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone in the lair. 

"Felicity. What's wrong?" Felicity turned in her chair, "Why would you think something's wrong?". Oliver was already walking over to her desk, "Because I can always tell when something is bothering you. Now, what's up hon?". Felicity sighed, leaning back in her chair, "It's nothing really. Nyssa has just been, well, she's kinda been getting on my nerves a little bit". Oliver gave her a confused look "Why?". Felicity sat straight up "Because Oliver! She keeps calling you her husband. And you are NOT her husband. You're my husband, I'm your wife! Also I feel like she keeps teasing me about it just to get me annoyed on purpose and well it's definitely working. I just-" She stopped talking when Oliver squatted down in front of her and put his hands on her knees. He looked at her inquisitively. "Fe-li-ci-ty" -it always got Felicity quiet when he said her name like that- "Breathe. You know I'm your husband, why is something like this bothering you so much?" She put her head down and sighed. She finally looked up and made eye contact with Oliver, "I guess I just feel upset because we worked really hard to get where we are. I waited years to be able to call you my husband, I earned that right and now Nyssa just shows up and starts calling you her husband and I don't like it. Oliver... I like knowing that I'm the only one who can call you my husband. And now she's doing it too" Felicity once again put her head down in defeat. Oliver grabbed her hands and pulled her up until they were both standing. He immediately engulfed her in a loving hug. She melted into his chest loving the feeling of being with him. "You are my wife. You, Felicity, are my only wife. You are. Not Nyssa, YOU. And if it makes you feel any better, I will talk to Nyssa about teasing you". Felicity broke apart from his embrace and looked up, "You always know how to make me feel better" he gave her a quick kiss before Nyssa and the rest of Team Arrow walked back in. Oliver still had Felicity in his arms and felt her tense up when everyone came back. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Anything wrong Mrs. Queen?" Once again she instantly relaxed and smiled before saying, "Nope. Nothing at all"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated ❤️


End file.
